Vida de casados
by Yoari Dank
Summary: La vida de Ichigo cambió cuando decidió quedarse en la sociedad de almas, ahora es un shinigami y teniente de la decimotercera división. Rukia se convirtió en la capitana de Ichigo. Ambos parecen vivir tranquilos pero una serie de problemas se presentan en su camino, pequeñas discusiones y decisiones que tomar. Nadie nunca dijo que la vida de casados fuese fácil ¿o sí?
1. Chapter 1

**Bleach no me pertenece es propiedad de Tite Kubo y yo solo tomo a los personajes para fines de la historia.**

 **Advertencias: este fic es un semi universo alterno ubicado después de la batalla final contra Yhwach, estoy haciendo caso omiso al "canon" por lo que este fic es totalmente Ichiruki.**

.

 **Capítulo 1. Rutina.**

.

.

El sonido de la puerta de papel al correrse llamó la atención de Rukia, casi por inercia se volvió para ver al intruso que osaba pisar su cocina. Una vista poco convencional de Ichigo fue lo que obtuvo, el pelinaranja emitiendo un largo y tedioso bostezo, por no decir algo ruidoso ¿si aun tenía demasiado sueño entonces por qué se había levantado tan temprano y más aun siendo un domingo por la mañana cuando no tenían que ir al cuartel hasta medio día?

Sí, incluso los shinigamis tenían permitido un pequeño lapsus de descanso de sus obligaciones, al menos Kyoraku había sido muy -por no decir bastante- indulgente en ese aspecto, aunque personalmente para Nanao esa no era más que una excusa de holgazanería del comandante.

—Son las seis de la mañana Ichigo, regresa tu trasero a la habitación—le reprendió Rukia tratando de ocultar el tono de diversión que amenazaba con salir, ciertamente Ichigo tenía un aspecto deplorable.

No importaba lo mucho que Ichigo tratara de guardar las apariencias, las bolsas que comenzaban a formarse debajo de sus ojos eran una prueba irrefutable de su cansancio. Los entrenamientos, el papeleo y las misiones eran el devenir del ahora Shinigami y teniente de la división trece. En repetidas ocasiones Rukia lo había encontrado en algún lugar desierto del cuartel, al principio la Shinigami creyó que Ichigo era un holgazán, sin embargo poco después entendió el verdadero motivo detrás de sus acciones, ella como capitana debería ser muy perspicaz en ese aspecto.

Otro bostezo se abrió paso sin que Ichigo pudiese evitarlo—No estabas—profirió con el seño fruncido evitándose dar más explicaciones suponiendo que con esas simples palabras daría a entender su punto a Rukia.

Los ojos de Rukia rodaron ante la afirmación, Ichigo en ocasiones era demasiado infantil - _como ahora_ \- conocía de antemano esa manía suya, una vieja costumbre que adquirieron en el tiempo que llevaban de casados. Tantear el futón y buscar la calidez del otro.

—Ó—la menuda Shinigami entrecerró los ojos en dirección al pelinaranja—el hambre te despertó.

—Claro que no enana—los brazos de Ichigo volaron hasta su pecho, adquiriendo así un aire ofendido ante las palabras de la chica, el hambre no era un motivo poderoso para despertarlo tan temprano aquel día, es decir, ni siquiera cuando era un adolescente sus instintos primitivos lograban removerlo de su cama un sábado o domingo por la mañana, no, todo era culpa de esa enana y su ausencia.

No obstante la negación de Ichigo se vio opacada por el sonido de su estómago al demandar alimento, atrayendo así la mirada de Rukia y la del propio Ichigo al causante directo de su ahora vergüenza. El muy traidor había osado dejarlo en evidencia, su pequeño orgullo se tambaleó por unos breves segundos al ver la sonrisa triunfal en el rostro de la morena.

—Entonces el sonido de hace un momento fue obra de un Hollow ¿no es cierto?

—Olvídalo enana, iré a darme una ducha—Ichigo se volvió en dirección a la puerta, dándole la espalda a Rukia, esa enana osaba burlarse de las reacciones de su cuerpo ¿qué si el hambre le hubiese despertado aquella mañana? Era totalmente justificado al no haber probado bocado alguno la noche anterior.

Rukia se encogió de hombros, conociendo a Ichigo, ésta solo era una pobre excusa para salir de ahí y evitar alguna otra burla por parte de ella, sanando así la punzada a su pobre ego herido. Idiota.

—Por cierto Ichigo ¿podrías verificar su Kenji aun duerme? Todas las mañanas he escuchado unos sonidos extraños salir de su habitación—y por decir "todas" se refería a cada día sin falta, Rukia trataba de identificar los sonidos que se escuchaban en la habitación de su hijo sin ningún resultado. Inclusive podía sentir un leve incremento de su energía espiritual.

En repetidas ocasiones le había comentado aquello a Ichigo, no obstante el pelinaranja le aseguraba que dadas las circunstancias, la opción más razonable era que el pequeño fuese bastante inquieto al dormir o hablara en sueños. Pero ciertamente el pelinaranja conocía las verdaderas razones del barullo matutino en la habitación contigua.

—Ya te lo he explicado muchas veces enana—insistió él tratando de apaciguar el desconcierto en el semblante de Rukia.

—Pero la energía…

— ¿Recuerdas lo que nos dijo Urahara?

¿Recordar algo de lo que el tendedero había dicho? ¿Cómo olvidar cualquier cosa que él dijera?

— ¿Hablas del poder espiritual de Kenji?—oh por supuesto, eso debía ser. Según el _"sexi tendedero"_ - _como el mismo solía nombrarse_ \- su pequeño desarrollaría en algún momento sus poderes espirituales siendo hijo de Ichigo era de esperarse que esa incontenible energía espiritual desbordante del Shinigami fuese transmitida a su hijo—pero aun tiene cinco años Ichigo, es demasiado pronto para que él…

 _¿Demasiado pronto?_ Se preguntó Ichigo, ¿la enana de verdad había dicho eso? De antemano el pelinaranja se había dado cuenta de algo; Rukia resultaba demasiado sobreprotectora con Kenji en ciertos aspectos, el asunto de los poderes era uno de ellos. Tal vez ya era tiempo de plantearle el punto a Rukia.

—He estado pensando en un par de cosas Rukia—comenzó, tanteando el terreno. _**"Vamos Ichigo solo es Rukia"**_ se dio ánimos ciertamente la mirada de fastidio que ella le daba no lo alentaba a continuar pero sabía que debía hacerlo en algún momento y tal vez este lo fuese—tal vez va siendo tiempo de que Kenji comience con los entrenamientos.

Silencio. Nada. Esa era una mala señal viniendo de Rukia ¿verdad?

—Debes estar bromeando Ichigo, Kenji aun es un niño y no creo que…

—Incluso Byakuya está de acuerdo en ello—inquirió Ichigo con mayor certeza.

Esperen un momento. ¿Byakuya e Ichigo estando de acuerdo? ¿En qué clase de mundo paralelo vivía? ¿De qué se había perdido? Si algo era certero era que su hermano e Ichigo eran totalmente incompatibles.

— ¿Nii-sama te ha comentado algo al respecto?—cuestionó Rukia volcando todo su interés en la respuesta de Ichigo.

Éste se limitó únicamente a rascar la parte trasera de su nuca en un gesto de nerviosismo tan típico en él—no exactamente—vio a Rukia voltear los ojos de nuevo—pero dijo algo sobre Kenji siendo un digno Kuchiki y excelente Shinigami en un futuro así que creo que eso es un sí—tal vez su cuñado no había sido tan explicito en ese aspecto pero conociendo al noble, Ichigo supuso que el Kuchiki sería el primero en aprobar dicha decisión al ver el potencial del niño.

Rukia se dijo entonces que tendría que hablar con su hermano al respecto, sí, eso haría.

—No lo sé—estaba un tanto dubitativa al respecto ¿sería una buena idea iniciar a su hijo como Shinigami? ¿Era eso lo que el pequeño quería también o era solo decisión de Ichigo?—ya veremos—su voz adquirió un tono inflexible que Ichigo descifró con facilidad.

Él ni siquiera se molestó en decir nada más, dando zanjado el tema con Rukia. Sabía cuando Rukia levantaba ese pequeño muro entre ambos y era en esas ocasiones en las que no se molestaba en insistir, ya abordaría el tema en otro momento cuando ella estuviera más receptiva. Mascullando un par de palabras abandonó la cocina para ir directamente al baño, en verdad necesitaba esa ducha.

…

— ¿Hueco mundo?—preguntó Ichigo con un pequeño sobresalto. Ir a hueco mundo esa tarde solo significaba una sola cosa. Encontrarse con el idiota de Grimmjow y el acoso de Nell. Honestamente prefería permanecer en el cuartel haciendo el papeleo de las misiones de la semana que ser hostigado por Grimmjow la mayor parte del tiempo incitándolo a batallas sin sentido tal como lo hacía Kempachi constantemente.

—Sentaro te acompañara—Rukia se acomodó el Haori, a pesar de los años aun le quedaba algo grande y no es que hubiese crecido un par de centímetros en ese tiempo, si al caso solo su cabellera se había alargado dándole una apariencia más madura y discordante a la de su difunta hermana.

Sentaro, por supuesto. Ichigo supuso entonces que no solo sería fastidiado por el molesto espada sino que también lo haría Sentaro durante el trayecto. Algo peculiar en el Shinigami adjudicando su actuar al parecido que Ichigo representaba para él con su antiguo teniente Kaien Shiba, quien por cierto el pelinaranja solo conocía por relatos y anécdotas que Rukia le había contado en varias ocasiones cuando algunos rumores sobre ellos habían surgido en el cuartel ante la " _aparente elección de Rukia_ " para con Ichigo.

Ella le había dejado muy en claro que su decisión nada tenía que ver con el bizarro parecido que ambos parecían tener y él naturalmente le creyó siendo que si ese fuera el caso, Rukia sería entonces más gentil con él como solía serlo con el Shiba. Cosa que por supuesto no sucedía, para su desgracia.

— ¿Tú no irás?—preguntó algo receloso. Ichigo siempre se preguntaba ¿Por qué las encomiendas más tediosas quedaban a su cuidado la mayoría de las veces?

—Tengo asuntos que atender en el cuartel Ichigo—se justificó adivinando los pensamientos de Ichigo y antes de que éste reprochara algo más ella se adelantó—tenemos nuevos reclutas esta mañana y les daré una pequeña inducción para probar sus capacidades.

—Entonces te quedaras toda la tarde de pie observando a una horda de shinigamis entrenando ¿no es así enana?—para Ichigo era más simple de esa manera, Rukia solía exagerar un poco las cosas en algunas ocasiones aunque ella lo negara, esa por ejemplo era una. No importaba cuanto negara Rukia el parecido con Byakuya, éste sin lugar a dudas se hacía presente.

— ¿Está poniendo en duda mi autoridad Kurosaki?—las manos de Rukia volaron directamente a su cadera asumiendo una posición retadora.

—En absoluto Rukia—ok no le seguiría el juego a la enana, después de todo Ichigo no quería ganarse alguna paliza de la pequeña Shinigami, Rukia podía ser de tamaño compacto pero su fuerza física podía ser descomunal cuando se lo proponía.

Un semblante de satisfacción se instaló en Rukia junto a una mirada triunfal dirigida exclusivamente hacia Ichigo. En esa relación era demasiado obvio quien mantenía el mando y para nadie en toda la sociedad de almas, el mundo humano e incluso hueco mundo era claro que Ichigo no era ese alguien.

—Bien será mejor que reúna a mis hombres para irnos de una vez—soltó con total resignación. _**"trabajo era trabajo"**_ después de todo.

Rukia lo instó a salir, ella por su parte necesitaba terminar con algunos registros de los nuevos reclutas para después reunirse con ellos en el área de entrenamiento.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Continuará…**_

 _ **Y la pregunta del millón aquí es ¿Por qué rayos estoy escribiendo esto si se suponía que me tomaría un hiatus del IR? Pues ni yo misma lo sé. Esta idea de repente llegó a mi cabeza después de ver Bones (que por cierto se ha vuelto mi pequeña obsesión desde entonces) de hecho este pequeño fic está basado en un episodio que vi justamente hoy.**_

 _ **Aclaro y es muy importante este fic será muy pequeño, de tan solo tres capítulos nada más. El resto lo subiré en el transcurso de la próxima semana y sí, en este fic Ichigo y Rukia están casados viviendo en la sociedad de almas, en los próximos capítulos daré algunas pistas de lo que le sucedió a los demás pero sin profundizar bastante en ello.**_

 _ **Gracias por leer y espero saber sus opiniones chicos hasta la próxima…**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Bleach no me pertenece es propiedad de Tite Kubo, yo solo tomo prestados a los personajes para fines de esta historia.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 2. Los Kurosaki.**

.

.

— ¡Itsigo!—Nell se precipitó hacia el pelinaranja apenas lo identificó de pie frente a la garganta que Grimmjow había abierto especialmente para el escuadrón del Shinigami.

Instintivamente Ichigo dio un paso hacia atrás adivinando las intenciones de la peliverde. Sin embargo ello no impidió que la espada lo envolviera en un efusivo abrazo atosigándolo sobre manera con sus "atributos". La cara de Ichigo se calentó a niveles insospechados ante la vergüenza e incomodidad que el gesto en sí y el contacto le provocaban. Quizás prefería a Nell en su forma infantil, después de todo al menos así se ahorraría ese tipo de inconvenientes en cada bienvenida.

—El gran Kurosaki al fin no honra con su presencia—una socarrona voz se alzó justo detrás de Nell con toda la intención de hacerse notar, Grimmjow apareció delante de Ichigo en tan solo dos zancadas.

—Cállate Grimmjow—gruñó él en respuesta al sarcástico comentario.

El arrancar inspeccionó al pelinaranja por un momento, dándose cuenta de un pequeño y casi insignificante detalle.

—Por cierto Kurosaki ¿en dónde dejaste a esa enana que siempre va contigo?—era peculiar no ver a la pequeña Shinigami siendo ella la capitana de la división de Ichigo y por sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que los asuntos de Hueco mundo -ahora y solo cuando la sociedad de almas se veía involucrada- se trataban estrictamente con los capitanes del Gotei. Un pequeño acuerdo al que habían llegado tras la guerra y para evitar futuros altercados de la misma índole.

—En primera idiota, esa molesta enana es mi esposa y en segunda, Rukia tiene algunos asuntos que atender en el escuadrón por lo que me envió a mí, su teniente—aclaró dejándole en claro ambos puntos. Pudiese ser que Ichigo llamara con aquel apelativo a Rukia pero hasta donde él sabía era algo que le concernía exclusivamente a él sin excepción.

—Así que la pequeña fiera ha enviado al capacitado teniente a la reunión—siempre resultaba placentero picar a Ichigo con comentarios que lo sacaran de quicio y al menos Grimmjow disfrutaba de esos momentos, retarlo de cualquier manera posible.

Nell intervino justo a tiempo antes de que las cosas entre ambos se acrecentaran. Era bien sabido que Grimmjow solo buscaba excusas para pelear con Ichigo, pero al menos en esos momentos el pelinaranja no estaba en Hueco mundo para eso sino para discutir los asuntos concernientes a la alianza entre la sociedad de almas y ellos.

Aun reticentes, ambos espadas junto al pelinaranja y parte de su escuadrón enfilaron con rumbo a "Las noches" en donde daría inicio la reunión. Definitivamente sería un camino largo y lleno de tensión.

…

Rukia permanecía de pie en el campo de entrenamiento, observando deliberadamente cada movimiento frente a sus ojos. Era innegable la capacidad que los nuevos reclutas poseían en el área, en especial con las batallas.

La práctica era tan importante como la parte teórica después de todo y ciertamente la academia no te enseñaba las nociones completas de lo que implicaba ser un verdadero Shinigami sino tan solo las más básicas.

—Taicho—llamó Kiyone de pie justo al lado de Rukia, como ella, también se mantenía expectante ante tal espectáculo.

Rukia la miró de soslayo dándole a entender que tenía toda su atención. Sin embargo Rukia notó algo peculiar, un joven acompañando a su subordinada.

—Él es Akihito Kaito—Kiyone le cabeceó al joven para que se acercara—al parecer tuvo un imprevisto y ha llegado algo tarde, forma parte de los nuevos reclutas del escuadrón.

Claro, Rukia recordaba haber leído aquel nombre en uno de los archivos de esa mañana pero siendo una pila de papeles ya no recordaba del todo lo que el documento decía sobre el joven.

Éste sin embargo hizo una leve venia ofreciéndole así sus disculpas—lamento mi demora capitana Kurosaki le aseguro que no se volverá a repetir.

Está bien, al menos en esa ocasión Rukia lo dejaría pasar, después de todo el joven estaba ofreciéndole disculpas.

—Solo intégrate con los demás—pidió señalándole el grupo de shinigamis que aun se debatían entre ellos.

Éste miró hacia donde ella señalaba para después enfilar hacia el campo. Rukia lo observó detenidamente por unos instantes, había algo peculiar en el andar del chico que no sabía cómo identificar del todo.

— ¿Ha habido noticias de mi hermano Kiyone?

—El capitán Kuchiki aun no regresa de su misión en el mundo humano pero tal parece que un comunicado ha llegado a manos del comandante, el teniente Abarai ha entregado el reporte correspondiente de la misión.

¿Renji había estado en la sociedad de almas y no se había dignado a ir a verlos? Esa piña, ya se encargaría de reprenderlo apenas lo viera, tal vez tiraría lo bastante fuerte de esa tonta trenza que ahora se cargaba. Al menos esperaba que con la visita de Renji ella obtuviera noticias de su hermano.

—De acuerdo—un pesado suspiro escapó de los labios de Rukia. Kenji comenzaba a preguntar por su tío cada vez con más insistencia. Al parecer Rukia no era la única que "consentía" al pequeño.

Por al menos media hora más, el entrenamiento marchó sin ningún contratiempo. Pero llegado el momento Rukia decidió que debían tomar un descanso antes de la prueba final del día. Les ordenó a sus subordinados que detuvieran todo, dándoles un pequeño lapso de descanso de diez minutos.

Pasado el tiempo Rukia pidió a todos que se reunieran de nuevo.

—Ahora—llamó la atención elevando el tono de su voz un par de decibeles—necesito un voluntario.

Su menudo cuerpo se paseó de un lado a otro mientras esperaba a que uno de ellos levantara la mano o simplemente diera un paso al frente. Al cabo de unos minutos -que parecieron eternos- uno de ellos sobresalió del resto.

Kaito dio un paso al frente mirando por encima de su hombro a los demás y dando un claro mensaje de "cobardes".

—Capitana.

Sin responder al joven, la Shinigami se precipitó hacia él en una evidente posición de ataque que lo descolocó dándole apenas el tiempo suficiente para esquivar el filo de la hoja de Sode no Shirayuki.

— ¿Pero qué?—instintivamente desenfundó su zampakutō.

—Regla numero uno: nunca esperen una clara invitación para luchar—la pequeña Shinigami habló en general para el resto de los shinigamis presentes—el enemigo no desaprovecha ninguna oportunidad y los hollows tampoco.

Eso dejó un poco descolocado al chico ¿ella lo había atacado para demostrar su punto? Bien, entonces se esforzaría para estar a la altura de la capitana. Afianzó el mango de su arma antes de salir disparado en dirección a Rukia.

Rukia fue prácticamente consciente del aumento en la energía de su subordinado y con un ágil movimiento de Shumpo desapareció de la vista del mismo, de un momento a otro se había esfumado ante sus ojos haciendo que Kaito trastabillara.

La pequeña batalla continuó, sorprendentemente para Rukia el chico parecía tener mayor resistencia y perspicacia de lo que dejaba ver. En cada ataque y en cada fallo Rukia daba una breve explicación al tiempo que seguía luchando, sí, Kaito se estaba tomando eso con bastante seriedad, cosa que de cierta manera le agradó.

Poco antes de terminar, Rukia trató de congelar parte del cuerpo del chico, ese sería el cierre y podía dar oficialmente por terminada la batalla coronándose así como la inminente ganadora. Pero fuera de todo pronóstico su ataque fue totalmente destruido por el chico cuando éste emitió un certero ataque al remolino de hielo que amenazaba con golpearlo. Trozos de hielo y copos de nieve volaron en derredor dando un hermoso espectáculo para los presentes, de un momento a otro Rukia se vio aprisionada dentro de las barras de luz propias de un encantamiento de Bakudo.

—Y así compañeros es como se gana una batalla—alardeó Kaito al final dándole a Rukia una sonrisa triunfante—capitana Kurosaki ha dado una batalla digna de su posición pero creo que no es lo suficiente para vencerme a mí.

" _¿Digna?"_ no es que Rukia no hubiese puesto todo su empeño en dicha batalla ¡por favor! Ni siquiera había recurrido a su Bankai -el cual por cierto ya había perfeccionado con bastante practica de por medio- así que lo que el Shinigami había dicho no era del todo cierto, la supresión de sus poderes le había dado ventaja al chico nada más.

Las barras desaparecieron y Rukia cayó casi de bruces al suelo. Con total delicadeza y sin premura se levantó. ¿Qué más daba después de todo? Se suponía que el objetivo de la prueba era determinar la fuerza de sus subordinados, la agilidad y sagacidad durante las batallas.

—Pueden retirarse eso ha sido todo por el día de hoy—dijo, retirando la suciedad de su preciado Haori y limpiando cualquier rastro de sudor que pudiese tener ella—los quiero a primera hora el día de mañana sin excusa alguna.

Sin chistar, cada uno acató la orden de Rukia. Después de todo estaban agotados por el esfuerzo físico.

— ¿Se encuentra bien Taicho?—Kiyone se acercó a Rukia lo suficiente para inspeccionarla de pies a cabeza, de ser necesario sanaría cualquier herida con un poco de kidoh.

Rukia negó para después alegar que se encontraba perfectamente, al menos físicamente no se encontraba herida; su orgullo, ese era otro asunto.

A la distancia la morena observó a Kaito esbozando una altanera sonrisa ¿acaso era para ella? ¿Estaba burlándose de ella? ¡Cuánto cinismo de su parte! Por primera vez en toda su existencia sintió algo dentro de ella hervir, una sensación que la incitaba a querer golpear al chico, una muy diferente a la que sentía por Ichigo cuando le daba esos arrebatos de violencia hacia el pelinaranja. Con Kaito era una sensación más destructiva e impersonal; no en especial hacia él sino hacia esa actitud que había demostrado en batalla.

—Regresemos Kiyone, el equipo de Ichigo ya debe estar por llegar.

Ambas se adelantaron un par de pasos hacia el escuadrón. Kiyone no preguntó nada al respecto pues su capitana se veía reticente a querer hablar de ello y no la culpaba, la situación en sí no era buena.

…

Rukia entró a la estancia en donde Ichigo se encontraba. El pelinaranja no se había percatado de su presencia aun y al parecer tampoco su pequeño hijo, quien por cierto correteaba de un lado a otro huyendo del pelinaranja.

Algo dentro de Rukia se encendió al verlos corretear. Ichigo y Kenji tenían cierto parecido y la única diferencia en ambos residía en el color de ojos, por lo demás parecía una pequeña copia en miniatura del pelinaranja, aunque claro, Byakuya siempre alardeaba del enorme parecido de los ojos de su sobrino con los de su madre. "Tiene tus ojos Rukia" le decía en contadas ocasiones.

—Ya casi es hora de dormir Kenji.

Tan centrados estaban ambos pelinaranjas en su pequeño juego que se sobresaltaron ante la imponente voz de Rukia al entrar.

— ¡Mamá!—Kenji olvidó por completo el juego para correr en dirección a Rukia quien por cierto ya lo esperaba con los brazos abiertos.

— ¿Me quieres matar de un infarto enana?—se quejó Ichigo recogiendo el juguete de Kenji. Un embajador de algas edición limitada que Byakuya le había obsequiado en su tercer cumpleaños. _**"Por fortuna no es el bicho feo de Chappy"**_ pensó Ichigo.

— No seas exagerado idiota—Rukia bajó a su pequeño pero sin soltarle la mano, sabía que si dejaba que fuera con Ichigo de nuevo el juego iniciaría y no conciliaría el sueño pronto—eres un Shinigami, un alma, por lo que no puedes tener un infarto—se defendió de la paranoia infundada del pelinaranja.

—Tuve un hijo—señaló al pequeño con una cara de obviedad—así que es muy probable que también pueda sufrir un infarto.

La cara de Rukia enrojeció a niveles insospechados ante el comentario de Ichigo. No importaba cuanto tiempo transcurriera, los sonrojos y bochornos por ciertas palabras y circunstancias aun se hacían presentes no solo en ella sino también en Ichigo. Pero ahora el maldito era el que jugaba sucio al hacerle ver ese pequeño punto.

—Cállate idiota—se acercó a él para darle un certero y nada ligero golpe en el brazo. Los ocho años de casados que tenían no sepultaba la amistad que los había unido, ni con ella las viejas costumbres que tenían—además Kenji tiene que dormir y tu no pareces cooperar para que eso suceda.

—Creo que estoy en todo mi derecho al querer jugar con mi hijo después de un duro día de trabajo ¿no crees enana?

¿Duro día de trabajo? Pero si ella se había llevado la peor parte de todo -cosa que por cierto aun no le había comentado a Ichigo por temor a que éste se mofara de ella- pero sí, al menos en algo tenía razón el pelinaranja, Ichigo merecía pasar tiempo con su hijo para compensar su larga ausencia de los últimos días. El trabajo acumulado en el cuartel era ocupado por Ichigo aun cuando Rukia se negara una y otra vez, según Ichigo Rukia necesitaba estar antes en casa para que Kenji no se preocupara.

Kenji solía quedarse al cuidado de una de las sirvientas de Byakuya y entre tanto el noble Kuchiki había insistido en que Kenji recibiera un par de clases. _**"Cinco años es una edad perfecta para iniciarlo en algunas artes"**_ había dicho Byakuya, las clases de caligrafía no se hicieron esperar.

Por otro lado, Rukia intuyó que la postura de Ichigo se debía a Masaki, de alguna manera quería que su hijo pasara tiempo de calidad con su madre como él no pudo hacerlo cuando niño.

—De acuerdo—concedió—pero solo cinco minutos no más.

El niño haló a Ichigo de la mano instándolo a continuar con su juego.

— ¡Bankai!—profirió el pequeño en un estridente y agudo chillido, inundando así todas las habitaciones de la espaciosa y tradicional casa. De la parte trasera de su pequeño kimono extrajo un peculiar juguete que no era propio de la sociedad de almas.

Kenji levantó una espada de plástico al aire, blandiéndola un par de veces y cortando el aire con ella provocando que ésta zumbara con un leve silbido.

Un presente del propio Isshin que había traído desde el mundo humano, de eso no cabía la menor duda. Uno bastante reciente de hecho, los ojos de Isshin estaban totalmente iluminados como dos faros al momento de entregar el presente al niño, aquel día ni siquiera esperó por la aprobación de Ichigo cuando cargó al niño y se lo llevó al patio para fingir una fiera batalla.

—Atrás Hollow—volvió a hablar el niño interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Rukia. Kenji se acercó deliberadamente a Ichigo con toda la intención de picarlo con dicho objeto.

Aparentemente Ichigo era el Hollow y Kenji un poderoso Shinigami a punto de exterminarlo. Ichigo simplemente se dejó hacer, de alguna manera siempre tuvo una debilidad y facilidad con los niños, tal vez Karin y Yuzu tuviesen mucho que ver con esa parte escondida de su personalidad. No importaba el ceño permanentemente fruncido que se cargara, con su hijo y con cualquier niño en particular eso quedaba a un lado.

—Hora de dormir Kenji—lo llamó Rukia. Pero la petición quedó en el aire pues su pequeño hizo caso omiso de ella.

— ¡Getsuga Tenshou!—el pequeño tomó la espada de plástico entre sus manos haciendo una sorprendente imitación de Ichigo al realizar su técnica.

—Creo que lo hace mejor que tu—habló Rukia sintiéndose totalmente orgullosa de su hijo.

Al ver la cara de Ichigo, Rukia soltó una estridente risotada. Burlándose de él.

El pelinaranja tomó la punta de la espada entre sus manos—Tranquilo niño tu madre se volverá loca si no te vas a dormir ahora mismo.

Inevitablemente el niño frunció el ceño, algo característico que había heredado de Ichigo. _"Esa mata de cabello naranja no fue lo único"_ se recordó Rukia.

—No—dijo inflando los cachetes y llevando ambos brazos a la altura del pecho, volteando la cabeza en dirección contraria a su padre.

¡Cielos! Kenji podría ser la viva imagen del pelinaranja pero era innegable que en actitud fuese semejante a Rukia en especial cuando adoptaba esa postura de altanería tan propia de ella.

—Kenji ve a dormir—repitió Rukia endureciendo un poco su voz. No quería ser muy severa con el niño, después de todo aun tenía cinco años.

—Pero aun no me deshago del Hollow mamá—el puchero marca patentada se hizo presente, aunado a esto los ojos amatistas del niño destellaban con cierta esperanza de que las palabras aparentemente inflexibles de su madre no lo fueran tanto.

Sin previo aviso Ichigo se acercó a él y lo cargó sobre el hombro cual costal de papas llevándolo así a su habitación. Rukia los siguió de cerca escuchando los quejidos de su hijo y los leves intentos por zafarse del agarre de Ichigo. La repentina imagen de Rukia en el Sōkyoku cuando Ichigo la había rescatado atravesó su mente.

—A dormir Kenji—dictaminó Ichigo dejando a su hijo sobre el futón ignorando cualquier tipo de protestas del infante.

A regañadientes el pequeño se recostó estirando los brazos hacia arriba, una silenciosa petición que Rukia e Ichigo interpretaron a la perfección. El muñeco del embajador de algas. Una vez con su muñeco Kenji se durmió.

Rukia salió sigilosamente junto a Ichigo de la habitación de su hijo.

—No puedo creer lo obsesionado que está por esa cosa como tú lo estas por el bicho raro de Chappy—le comentó mirándola de soslayo.

—Cállate idiota—en el fondo Rukia también deseó que su gusto por Chappy fuese heredado por su hijo, tal vez así se permitiera comprar más artículos del conejo. Sin embargo eso nunca fue un impedimento para ella, durante los primero años del niño Rukia encontró gran variedad de atuendos para Kenji, todos de Chappy. Poco le importó los gritos y las pataletas de Ichigo alegando que su hijo no podía usar semejante cosa.

Una vez llegaron a la habitación que compartían desde hacía ya ocho años, cada uno se dedicó a prepararse para dormir, no podían negar lo cansados que estaban. Poco después uno junto al otro en el cómodo espacio se dedicaron a hablar de lo acontecido en la tarde, sobre sus respectivos deberes.

Fue muy evidente la molestia que Ichigo le transmitió a Rukia cuando hablaba o se refería a Grimmjow, a pesar del tiempo la pequeña rivalidad entre ambos no desaparecía pero de alguna manera eso avivaba la " _llama de su peculiar amistad"._

Cuando fue el turno de Rukia, la morena optó por no revelar el pequeño altercado que sufrió con el nuevo recluta, sabía que no podría ocultar por mucho tiempo lo que había sucedido pero al menos mantendría eso para ella y aceptaría las burlas de Ichigo en su momento, pero al menos por esa noche, no era el momento.

Entre pláticas y anécdotas ambos se quedaron dormidos.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Continuará…**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Creo que a mí me dio diabetes ¿a ustedes no?**_

 _ **Aclaraciones:**_

 _ **No, no esperen demasiado drama en esta historia XD creo que incluso yo tuve suficiente con mi otro fic, esto es una especie de ¿compensación? Si se podría llamar de alguna manera.**_

 _ **Esta historia transcurre después de la batalla de los mil años, pero a mí me vale pepino el bigotón y el posible retorno si Rukia e Ichigo son felices así que al menos en este fic esa amenaza no vale de mucho. Ichigo decidió quedarse en la sociedad de almas, punto. Hizo su vida y ahora estoy contando un poco de su vida después de lo que deberían ser diez años. Mencioné que el matrimonio de Rukia e Ichigo tiene al menos unos ocho años, los primeros en los que Ichigo se quedó fue en el que consolidó su relación con Rukia y de paso se restauró la sociedad de almas o al menos parte de ella.**_

 _ **Sí, Kenji tiene cinco años pero al menos para mí es un niño muy vivaz e inteligente para su edad. He de confesar que no odio del todo a Kazui pero este hijo del Ichiruki que he creado me gusta mucho y al menos era lo que esperaba de Tite, pero bueno, el señor hizo lo que pudo.**_

 _ **¡Ah sí! Y Rukia si utiliza el apellido de Ichigo, de verdad y sin afán de ofender a nadie pero no me imagino a Rukia avergonzándose o desmayándose porque la llamen con en el apellido de su marido.**_

 _ **Y Kenji significa "segundo hijo, fuerte y vigoroso" también significa "sano", yo me quedé con el significado de fuerte y vigoroso pues es así como lo he descrito, o al menos es lo que se ve en este capítulo, en otros fics que no publiqué, Kenji toma la misma personalidad, además de que es independiente en cualquier etapa de su vida, sí, tengo a un Kenji de doce años, uno de ocho y a este de cinco y en todos los casos la personalidad vivaz, sagaz y la necesidad de proteger a los demás no cambia en él, ciertamente tiene un poco de ambos tanto de Ichigo como de Rukia y podría llamarlo un punto medio entre ambos. De hecho hice un pequeño boceto del niño hasta tener el concepto final de la apariencia. La publiqué en algunos grupos pero aun no está terminado pues le faltan detalles.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Gracias por los reviews chicas de verdad me alegra que les gustara el primer capítulo.**_

 _ **Linithanmonre77: pues aquí está la dosis de diabetes y creo que no será la última vez.**_

 _ **Zeilynn: gracias! A mí también me encanta la idea de ambos casados y que Ichigo se quedara en la sociedad de almas, creo que al menos eso si es más creíble pero bueno.**_

 _ **Sole: pues sí… la sociedad de almas es algo a lo que no me resistí y creo que ya era tiempo de dejar un poco los UA. Muy halagada de hecho. ¿No te sentías real? Y sí te comprendo totalmente con lo del abandono del fandom. ¡Termínalos! Te lo ordeno! Rukia manda, Ichigo es el uke de la relación quiera o no 7u7, hey Rukia puede ser todo lo sobreprotectora que quiera… tiene cinco años el niño, está dejando de serlo pero las preocupaciones de Rukia son otras. Y algunas dudas ya se resolvieron solo te debo la de Kon.**_

 _ **Adriana454: nunca es demasiado tarde para volver a las andadas 7u7, pues si, tendrá algo de "comedia" y en cuanto a los 3 capítulos, pues creo que tendré que dividir algunos así que tendrá cuando menos cinco o seis.**_

 _ **Inverse L. Reena: gracias! Me alegra que guste este pequeño fic, creo que ya me hacía falta dejar un poco los AU y escribir algo de la sociedad de almas, creo que igual comenzaré a buscar fics con esa temática de "después de la guerra". De nuevo gracias.**_

 _ **Nutsumi: agradece a Bones por esta pequeña idea XD y Rukia no lo magonea, bueno no mucho, bueno a veces pero tantito jajaja… es su deber además de que Ichigo es cabezota por naturaleza. Algo sobreprotectora pero solo con respecto al entrenamiento de Kenji. Es raro ver a Byakuya e Ichigo de acuerdo en algo pero ¡vamos! El niño tiene potencial y también es un Kuchiki.**_

 _ **Daizuke: gracias a ti por darle una oportunidad a esta historia… corta pero espero te resulte entretenida.**_

 _ **Kaoru20: aquí está la continuación chica, no sé por qué me encantan los fics del Ichiruki con hijos, es un pequeño trauma mío de hace mucho, creo que desde que comencé a shippearlos.**_

 _ **Ana SunMoon: regresé a las andadas con algo corto 7u7, espero puedas recuperarla pronto y así poder continuar con tu historia u.u es muy feo cuando la inspiración nos abandona, al menos la mía ha regresado en un 50% 7u7. Que bueno que te guste, no me resistí a escribirla.**_

 _ **Yoli: está corto pero creo que lo compensé con este segundo capítulo. I´m back o al menos en la medida de lo posible XD el buen spoiler Yoli 7w7 y gracias por leerla, sé que cuento contigo mujer n.n**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Bleach no me pertenece, es propiedad de Tite Kubo. Yo sólo tomo prestados a los personajes para fines de esta historia.**

 **Aclaraciones y advertencias: Esta historia claramente no sigue la línea del** _ **"canon"**_ **por lo que si no te agrada abstente de leerla. Contiene Ooc y se ubica después de la saga de la Guerra sangrienta de los mil años.**

 **Capitulo 3. Provocaciones.**

 **.**

 **.**

—Está mal.

Rukia se volvió en dirección al sonido de la voz. Al hacerlo se encontró con la persona a quien menos quería ver en ese momento, Kaito. Éste movía la cabeza en señal de negación y desaprobación. _¿Qué estaba mal?_ Se preguntó Rukia mirándolo fijamente.

Adivinando la pregunta mental de Rukia, Kaito señaló al objeto de su atención y en este caso de su desaprobación. Ichigo.

 _¿Ichigo?_ Rukia lo estaba observando todo ese tiempo mientras él practicaba, y en ningún momento se percató de que algo anduviera mal con su esposo. Al menos hasta ese momento.

Un ligero estallido cortó el aire y reverberó en el ambiente. El cabello, así como el semblante de Ichigo se tornaron oscuros debido a la inminente explosión de energía de su fallido ataque de kido.

" _Oh así que era eso"_

Rukia lo sabía, Ichigo a pesar de los años aun seguía perfeccionando y aprendiendo sobre las artes demoniacas, de alguna manera no eran su fuerte y siendo honestos, nunca lo sería. A pesar de eso la morena sabía que Ichigo se esmeraba en poder dominar aquellas técnicas y aún cuando no fuesen del todo perfectas, el pelinaranja se conformaba con tener al menos la noción básica de las mismas.

" _Compenso la falta de habilidad de kido con mi fuerza, enana"_ era lo que siempre le repetía a Rukia y sin el afán de sonar pretencioso Ichigo sabía que era verdad y Rukia al menos optaba por creerle y no echarle en cara aquello, después de todo veía como Ichigo se esmeraba en el intento.

— ¡Demonios!—maldijo Ichigo limpiándose la cara con la mano, no obstante en vez de eliminar cualquier rastro, éste solo se impregnaba cada vez más.

Esta vez fue el turno de Rukia de negar, le resultaba bastante gracioso ver a Ichigo de esa manera, recordando así, que no era ni por asomo la primera vez que le ocurría esto. _**Tonto**_. Pensó.

— ¿El teniente Kurosaki no completó la formación en la academia?—Kaito habló sin siquiera mirar a Rukia manteniendo siempre firme su mirada hacia Ichigo. Le parecía bastante peculiar al fin ver al ex Shinigami sustituto del que todos en la sociedad de almas hablaban. ¡Era un completo desastre en algo tan simple como el kido!

La sola mención de la formación de Ichigo puso en un breve estado de sobresalto a Rukia—No…—se limitó a decir.

Era verdad, Ichigo ciertamente no necesitó la formación académica que la sociedad de almas proporcionaba. De alguna manera las habilidades del pelinaranja eran innatas y no creyó que necesitara de nada más, es decir, era lo suficientemente fuerte, incluso más que la propia Rukia, su poder rebasaba incluso al de otros capitanes.

Era un hecho que no necesitaba invertir seis años en la academia para shinigamis siendo que el propio chico había creado ya sus nociones sobre el trabajo de Shinigami y Rukia de alguna manera había contribuido a ello con las pequeñas inducciones que le dio en el mundo humano, así como las que recurrentemente le daba en las misiones o en general en el cuartel ¿Qué más podría pedir entonces? Ichigo era Ichigo y estaba de más decir que era un buen prospecto de Shinigami.

—Es muy notorio su falta de conocimiento con el kido, capitana—se aventuró a decir Kaito—ser un teniente implica también dominar ciertas técnicas y no solo dejarse guiar por la fuerza bruta—declaró bastante seguro de su posición. Ichigo Kurosaki podría ser el salvador de la sociedad de almas, pero ante sus ojos aún era un novato y le faltaba mucho para llegar a ser un Shinigami completo y en este caso un buen teniente.

— ¿Y cuál es su punto Akihito-san?—sólo una perspicaz mirada bastó para que Rukia se percatara de que dichas palabras no habían sido pronunciadas al azar.

—Que Kurosaki-san no es apto para el puesto de teniente y que alguien mejor podría cumplir mejor con él—al menos a su parecer así era, la evidencia a su afirmación se encontraba frente a él, Kurosaki Ichigo haciendo un pobre intento de kido; la bola de energía no era lo suficientemente grande y centellaba de manera incontrolable en clara señal de inestabilidad, no le sorprendería que ésta le estallara de nuevo en la cara de un momento a otro.

Rukia quizás nunca se había sentido más ofendida en el pasado como lo estaba ahora, de antaño sabía lo que era ser discriminada y juzgada debido a su procedencia, sin mencionar a las recurrentes criticas que había tenido de sus compañeros de escuadrón cuando éstos pensaban que su aceptación se debía exclusivamente a las influencias nobles de Byakuya. Al menos eso era tolerable para ella, quien por cierto les había demostrado con acciones lo que en verdad valía como Shinigami y en años posteriores después de su altercado en el mundo humano y la amenaza de ejecución volvió a taparles la boca cuando de repente las habladurías volvían a centrarse en ella a consecuencia de su creciente cercanía con Ichigo y sus amigos.

Ahora, la indignación que sentía no tenía nada que ver con su persona sino que recaía exclusivamente en Ichigo. ¿Kaito estaba afirmando que Ichigo no merecía ser teniente del escuadrón solo porque no dominaba las artes demoniacas? ¡Eso era simplemente absurdo!

Incluso Renji no dominaba aquella técnica y aun así se convirtió en teniente de Byakuya, a quien por cierto parecía no importarle mucho ese pequeño detalle. ¿Por qué a ella sí debería importarle entonces? Ciertamente no había elegido a Ichigo como teniente, sino que fue el mismo Kyoraku quien tomó esa decisión, por no decir que el puesto de capitán en alguno de los escuadrones faltantes siempre estuvo abierto para él.

—Ichigo no tiene problema alguno con el puesto Akihito-san, es un excelente Shinigami y un teniente muy capaz—lo defendió. Y no era ninguna mentira, le constaba que en esos diez años Ichigo fue de gran ayuda en la sociedad de almas como siempre lo fue en el pasado durante sus inicios.

No importaba lo cabezota y arrogante que pudiese resultar en algunos aspectos, su instinto protector y su sentido del deber compensaban los pequeños defectos de Ichigo.

—Solo era una observación capitana, además usted mejor que nadie debería tener en cuenta ese aspecto, después de todo el deber de un capitán es disponer de la mejor manera de su escuadrón y mantenerlo a flote sin mencionar que…

El irritante discurso - _al menos era así como Rukia lo calificaba_ \- se vio interrumpido cuando otro estruendo - _más fuerte que el anterior_ \- emitió una pequeña ráfaga de aire caliente que los golpeó en el rostro.

Los ojos de Rukia inevitablemente volaron en dirección a Ichigo quien prácticamente había salido disparado unos metros de distancia.

— ¡Ichigo!—chilló precipitándose hacia él. Sabía que por muy grave que pareciera el estallido, el pelinaranja no se lastimaría con tanta severidad que ocupara llevarlo al cuarto escuadrón para que recibiera alguna atención médica—idiota ¿Qué has hecho?—profirió una vez más Rukia al borde de un pequeño colapso al verlo ahí tendido.

Poco a poco Rukia se acercó a él, poniéndose de rodillas cuando al fin lo tuvo frente a ella. Una sarta de improperios salió de los labios de la Shinigami y todos haciendo alusión a la terquedad y la falta de cuidado en sus acciones.

—Maldición idiota ¿Por qué no eres más cuidadoso, acaso quieres salir lastimado?—para ese momento ella ya se encontraba prácticamente zarandeándolo por el cuello de su traje de Shinigami.

—Estoy bien enana y deja de gritar que no estoy sordo—la detuvo, apartando sus manos de su uniforme, si seguía así definitivamente iba a romperlo de una manera u otra.

Reticentemente Rukia retiró el agarre del pelinaranja, de acuerdo, tal vez estaba exagerando un poco. De todas maneras se veía en perfecto estado, si a eso le quitaba el rastro de humo de la cara y los leves raspones en parte de las manos. Sí, Ichigo estaba hecho una mierda.

—Te ves terrible—le aseguró sin tratar de ocultar la mirada burlona y el tono de diversión que estaba empleando, Ichigo tampoco disimulaba en absoluto cuando se burlaba de ella y lo hacía tan abiertamente que siempre recibía un golpe por parte de ella. Como ahora. Sin contemplación le asestó un certero golpe en las costillas.

— ¡Enana del demonio!—se quejó él, sobando insistentemente la zona afectada, si el estallido no logró magullarlo, entonces esa enana mandona e histérica lo haría— ¿estoy herido y aun así decides golpearme? ¿Qué clase de capitán o incluso esposa hace eso?—soltó con toda la intención de picar a Rukia.

Una mala mirada fue la única respuesta de Rukia a sus interrogantes. _"_ _ **Genial ahora finge estar indignada"**_ se dijo el pelinaranja, él sí debería estarlo después del maltrato que recibía por parte de su esposa. Rukia no era y nunca sería una mujer convencional, pero no se quejaba, después de todo era parte de la personalidad de la morena que le resultaba atractiva en sí.

—Levanta el trasero Ichigo y llévalo a mi oficina, limpiaremos ese desastre en tu rostro y te curaré las heridas—le tendió la mano en señal de paz, ya tendría tiempo de reprenderlo más tarde—empiezo a cuestionarme sobre quien es mi hijo, si Kenji o tu—no pudo evitar reír ante el comentario al ver el ceño fruncido de Ichigo y una mirada mordaz que gritaba _"muy graciosa"._

Ichigo solía meterse en más problemas que su propio hijo de cinco años. Y en cada ocasión era ella la que sacaba el trasero de Ichigo de aprietos.

—Como sea—Ichigo aceptó el gesto de su compañera y se incorporó con su ayuda. No le dolía nada y al menos esa era una señal de que nada se había roto, sin embargo el ardor comenzaba a hacer de las suyas en algunas zonas del rostro y las manos.

Ambos se encaminaron hacia las instalaciones, Ichigo apoyado en el hombro de Rukia. Sin lugar a dudas no importaba lo que ocurriera, ambos sabían que en situaciones como éstas siempre contarían con el apoyo del otro, hombro a hombro cargando con la pena del otro.

Kaito se mantuvo a un lado siendo prácticamente ignorado por la pareja de shinigamis, limitándose a ser un simple espectador.

…

Ichigo paseó la mirada de un lado a otro, tratando por todos los medios de entender lo que hacía en ese lugar. No, más bien tratando de saber cómo fue que Rukia terminó arrastrándolo hasta ahí. Un leve apretón en el antebrazo logró abstraer su atención, miró de soslayo encontrándose con Rukia quien le cuestionaba silenciosamente el motivo de su actuar. Y al menos para la morena sólo una mirada fue suficiente para saber.

—Terminará en menos de lo que crees Ichigo—trató de reconfortarlo adivinando el aparente motivo.

Ichigo se comportaba de manera extraña, tal vez cautelosamente durante todo el trayecto, tanto que ni siquiera había proferido queja alguna cuando ella tiraba de él de vez en vez para apresurar el paso.

—No sé cómo me convenciste de esto enana—se quejó, lo que ocasionó que su seño se arrugara tenuemente en el medio de su frente—Byakuya es quien debería asistir a la aburrida reunión de nobles estirados.

Habían ciertas ocasiones en las que el pelinaranja se refería de esa manera a los miembros de la nobleza, en general sabía que no todos eran unos viejos cascarrabias con delirios de grandeza que sobrepasaban su propio ego. Byakuya por ejemplo era la excepción a la regla, en el pasado quizás resultó ser un hombre severo con principios inquebrantables que lo hacían arrogante, no obstante el noble Kuchiki había adoptado la humildad como parte de su vida.

La mirada de Ichigo era de reproche cual niño pequeño de visita a un hospital. Sus ojos gritaban con claridad que no quería permanecer ni un segundo más ahí.

—Ichigo, Nii-sama se encuentra en una misión en el mundo humano—la voz llana de Rukia solo ocasionó que el chico se impacientara aún más—además, es mi deber como miembro de la familia Kuchiki cubrir el lugar de Nii-sama en la reunión, él hacía lo mismo con la asociación de mujeres Shinigami en mi ausencia.

Creíble o no, Byakuya Kuchiki era la personificación del deber, Kuchiki concebía imperdonable el fallar cualquier reunión o asunto que involucrara al clan.

—Entonces ve tú Rukia, yo regresaré al cuartel a vigilar que Sentaro y Kiyone no incendien el lugar.

— ¿Estás tratando de zafarte de esto Kurosaki?—le retó, Ichigo no ponía resistencia ante un reto de cualquier índole, era la manera en la que Rukia conseguía que Ichigo cumpliera con sus deberes o en general para hacer lo que ella quería cuando él se mostraba reacio a su pedido—eres mi esposo y como tal es tu deber acompañar a tu linda esposa a la aburrida reunión de nobles.

—Excusas—arrojó desdeñosamente Ichigo con una mirada de fastidio—pero ten en cuenta que me las cobraré enana y no quiero escuchar quejas al respecto cuando eso pase.

Adelante, un sirviente les dio la bienvenida a la mansión del noble anfitrión. Ichigo no pasó desapercibida la insistente mirada que el hombre le dio cuando ingresó a la ostentosa morada. Suponía que todos en la sociedad de almas aun no se acostumbraban a verlo ahí como uno más de ellos. ¡Un humano! o al menos lo era antes de tomar la decisión de quedarse en el mundo espiritual.

El mismo sirviente los guió por un largo pasillo y a través de incontables habitaciones hasta llegar a una en específico en la que un reducido número de personas les dio la bienvenida. Casi a regañadientes Ichigo tomó asiento junto a Rukia, su humor no era el mejor pero al menos trató de disimular en la medida de lo posible.

Tal como auguró, la reunión giró en torno a temas que no le interesaban en absoluto, y al parecer a Rukia tampoco pues la vio bostezar disimuladamente en más de una ocasión. La tortura pareció eterna para el pobre pelinaranja, ahora entendía por qué Byakuya parecía tener un aburrimiento permanente.

Tres horas después el suplicio llegó a su fin. Con un leve brillo de esperanza en su mirar se volvió hacia Rukia para susurrar discretamente.

—Bien es hora de irnos enana—la mirada de Ichigo voló hacia el umbral de la puerta. Dulce libertad.

Se incorporó de inmediato, sus pies comenzaron a cosquillear con la sensación de un millón de hormigas danzando a su alrededor, bueno al menos ahora tenía sensibilidad en sus miembros, era mejor que no saber si en verdad todavía los tenía.

—Solo un poco más Ichigo—pidió Rukia, aunque la voz de Ichigo denotara ansiedad no podía retirarse así como así sin siquiera agradecer al anfitrión y explicar la ausencia de su hermano.

Haló a su esposo por la habitación hasta donde se encontraba un anciano, ambos se plantaron frente a éste haciendo una reverencia en señal de respeto. Rukia agradeció por todo; la invitación y el trato que se les había brindado, ciertamente no podía tener queja alguna.

Unas cuantas palabras más e Ichigo y Rukia se despidieron del hombre, no obstante antes de que pudieran dar un solo paso fuera de la habitación, una voz llamó la atención de ambos.

—Capitana y teniente Kurosaki.

Kaito llegó hasta ellos con una socarrona sonrisa que no se borró en ningún momento.

— ¿Qué no deberías estar en el cuartel entrenando?—cuestionó Ichigo al reconocerlo como uno de los oficiales de la división ¿acaso algo había sucedido para que se encontrara ahí? Sí así era entonces sería mejor que hablara de una vez.

El joven negó con la cabeza encontrando divertido el comentario de su superior. Los motivos de su estadía en el lugar nada tenían que ver con asuntos que involucraran el cuartel y al parecer ellos no lo sabían.

—Oh no teniente—restó importancia al asunto con un gesto de la mano—el abuelo necesitaba de mi presencia para organizar la reunión, uno de mis deberes como miembro de la familia Akihito.

Ichigo pudo notar cierto brillo de arrogancia en su mirar cuando pronunciaba aquellas palabras y algo en el fondo de su mente le hizo constatar que el joven utilizaba una falsa modestia al hablar. No quería catalogar al chico como el prospecto de "noble" al que él se refería pero le fue inevitable.

Esto tomó por sorpresa a Rukia, honestamente no se había tomado la molestia de revisar nuevamente los expedientes de los reclutas en el cuartel, así que no podía saber que aquel joven presuntuoso era el nieto de uno de los ancianos nobles.

— ¿Subaru-san es tu abuelo?—interpeló de nuevo Ichigo sin poder creer que el hombre canoso de semblante apacible -parecido a Ukitake- fuese pariente directo del chico, bueno no es como si Ichigo fuese también la viva imagen de su atolondrado padre. Polos opuestos, es lo que eran.

—En efecto teniente—concedió haciendo relucir aun más su sonrisa, la satisfacción de la impresión que había causado en ellos se instaló en su pecho.

Rukia sin embargo se extrañó ante el parentesco, no podía decir que conociera a todos los nobles, su interés primordial en aquel entonces solo fue la academia y posteriormente el cuerpo de shinigamis, ni pensar en asistir a ceremonias o interactuar con otros nobles; a pesar de eso y por lo que Byakuya le había conferido sobre ciertas nociones básicas en el clan; Akihito Subaru no tenía descendencia.

¿Debía atajar ese punto o sería una imprudencia de su parte? Bueno era mejor dejar las cosas como estaban y no entrometer su respingona nariz donde no le incumbía.

—No me fue informado nada al respecto.

La acotación de Rukia fue espontanea como si de un flash se tratara, hasta ahora había caído en cuenta que Kaito no le había informado o en su caso solicitado algún permiso para dicho día. Vio al joven encogerse de hombros y hacerse el desentendido, éste aseguró que en efecto la noche anterior acudió a su oficina pero que para ese entonces ella ya no se encontraba en el cuartel y siendo un evento importante no podía desairar a su abuelo.

Después de esto y dando por zanjado el tema, un inquietante silencio se instaló o al menos lo fue hasta que Kaito abrió la boca de nuevo.

—Me dio la impresión que el teniente Kurosaki necesitaba atención médica urgente pero creo que usted realizó un buen trabajo capitana—Kaito inspeccionó a Ichigo de pies a cabeza, notó la tensión del pelinaranja ante el escrutinio— ¿ha considerado en tomar clases teniente?—soltó de repente dirigiéndose exclusivamente a Ichigo.

Ichigo entornó los ojos ante el cuestionamiento del chico—No las necesito—se defendió—mi falta de habilidad con el kido no es un problema que afecte mi rendimiento—" _y en general no es algo que utilice a menudo"_ , completó Ichigo en su mente.

Tal vez fue imaginación de Ichigo pero la sonrisa de Kaito se tornó cínica, casi burlesca ¿es que acaso había dicho algo que le causara gracia? Porque él no encontraba una pizca de ella en sus palabras.

—Es una pena y me imagino que el entrenamiento de su pequeño hijo corre por cuenta de la capitana—la mirada de Kaito voló en dirección a Rukia quien al igual que Ichigo se notaba tensa ante la situación—el capitán Kuchiki alegó ante mi abuelo que usted tenía habilidades muy notables.

¿Era una insinuación de algo y ella no podía captarlo o sólo era un comentario adrede para adularla? Cualquiera que fuese el motivo a Rukia no le gustó el rumbo que estaba tomando la charla. Rukia miró de soslayo a Ichigo y le pareció notar la molestia en sus ojos, unas pequeñas motas doradas se asomaban por sus orbes ocres, cual llamas crepitantes y solo podía significar una cosa. Enojo.

—La educación de nuestro hijo no es algo que le concierna Akihito-san, Kenji aun es muy joven pero tenga por seguro que es igual de fuerte que su padre—antes de que recibiera replica alguna, tomó la mano de Ichigo y salió de ahí sin mirar a su subordinado.

Sintió su menudo cuerpo arder en molestia ¡por favor! ¿Cómo se atrevían a degradar a Ichigo de esa manera y por qué él no dijo nada al respecto? ¿Era tan torpe para no notar la provocación en las palabras de Kaito?

— ¡Maldición enana no siento mis dedos suéltame!—se quejó Ichigo. Nunca había sentido tal presión, ni siquiera cuando el pequeño Kenji nació. Sufrió, sí, pero ahora la mirada iracunda de Rukia lo hacía aun peor.

— ¿No escuchaste lo que decía, Ichigo?—Rukia se detuvo a medio camino, acatando el pedido de Ichigo y aflojando su agarre para dejar ir la enorme mano del pelinaranja, no se dio cuenta que estaba ejerciendo demasiada presión— ¿no te molesta que insinué eso de ti?

A ella sí, era la segunda vez y ahora incluso involucraba a su pequeño.

— ¿Y crees que eso me afecta en algo enana?—dejó caer su mano adolorida a un lado para acercarse a ella e inclinarse para estar a su altura, Rukia no había crecido un centímetro en esos años—las peleas en las que participé no fueron por gusto Rukia, de una u otra forma los demás siempre hablan de ti, te juzgan sin siquiera conocerte y tú mejor que nadie debería saberlo—le envió una mirada inquisitiva, no necesitaba que Rukia respondiera pues él sabía de sobra la noción.

Eran contadas las ocasiones en las que ellos demostraban algún tipo de afecto en público, nulo de hecho, la vergüenza sobrevenía tras gestos simples como un beso. Pero no eso no implicaba que fuesen inexistentes en la pareja. Fue Rukia quien tomó la iniciativa - _como en ocasiones anteriores_ \- acariciando tenuemente la mejilla de Ichigo, instalando en el joven Shinigami una cálida sensación que bajó desde la mejilla que Rukia acariciaba con delicadeza hasta el interior de su pecho.

—Además dudo que Kenji necesite de tu ayuda enana—y todo se fue al retrete con ese simple comentario, quizás habían algunas cosas que Rukia aun no debía saber.

La mejilla de Ichigo fue estrujada como si de una masa flexible se tratara y no evitó que un sonoro quejido escapara de sus labios lanzando cualquier tipo de improperios hacia su atacante. Rukia no era nada indulgente con él cuando de reprimendas se trataba y esa era la prueba inequívoca de su punto. La morena era una enana agresiva.

— ¿A qué te refieres Ichigo? Creo que dejamos ese punto claro hace mucho.

Sí. Rukia aun no estaba preparada para saber que su pequeño hijo tenía ciertas habilidades y que era él quien le ayudaba en ese aspecto a espaldas de Rukia. Ichigo temía dormir en el cuartel si ella se enteraba de eso. Su integridad física estaba en peligro. Su pequeño no hablaría, ese era el acuerdo en el que ambos llegaron cuando comenzaron con los entrenamientos.

—Es mi hijo ¿recuerdas?—soltó con cierta arrogancia impregnando su voz, apelando a su lado altanero. ¿Quién dudaría de las habilidades del pequeño?

La morena instintivamente rodó los ojos—zanahoria egocéntrica—pero a pesar de sus palabras una pequeña risa escapó de sus labios, resonando como el tintineo de un par de campanillas.

" _Música para mis oídos"_ caviló Ichigo sin expresar su sentir. No necesitaba inflar el ego de la pequeña mujer. Su coartada dio resultados después de todo. Rukia podía esperar para saber la verdad.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Continuará…**_

.

.

.

 _ **Extra.**_

Una vena creció en la sien de Toushiro al ver el desastre en su oficina. Papeles esparcidos por el suelo de madera, otros más regados por el corredor y en todo caso, ese fue el rastro que siguió hasta llegar al lugar, migas de pan que incriminaban al culpable del pandemonio.

Con cautela caminó hasta su escritorio o al menos lo que quedaba de él ¿un huracán era el culpable o un tornado quizás? Observó con más cuidado, percatándose que aquellos papeles eran los recientes informes que se encargó de catalogar para posteriormente archivar. Ahora las horas de esfuerzo se reducían a nada ¡absolutamente nada!

— ¡Matsumoto!—profirió subiendo el volumen de su voz un par de octavas más de lo usual. Su pequeño cuerpo se estremeció ante la molestia que le acometía y por sobre todas las cosas sabía a quién debía reprender por semejante desastre.

Sin respuesta. El silencio reinó de nuevo llenando el ambiente de tensión. ¿Dónde demonios estaba su teniente? Y tras esta cuestión, un pensamiento brilló en su confusa mente. Quizás, solo tal vez, Matsumoto estuviese con Hisagi haciendo de las suyas.

Oh, pero eso no se quedaría como si nada. La teniente obtendría la reprimenda de su vida por abandonar los deberes a mitad del día y como un extra, Hyorinmaru sería el artífice de su venganza por los informes arruinados.

Con la decisión tomada, Hitsugaya procedió a salir de la oficina, pero su andar se vio interrumpido por un extraño sonido. Casi por instinto la mano del pequeño capitán voló hasta su zampakutō, listo para desenfundarla si fuese necesario.

El sonido se repitió, esta vez más fuerte y claro. Era extraño y discordante, el sonido semejaba a pequeños gruñidos, más bien a dos gruñidos que se turnaban en cada ocasión. Cautelosamente oteó el espacio tratando de ubicar a alguien, pero no divisó nada.

Prestando más atención, agudizó el oído hasta ubicarlo. Debajo de su escritorio. Fue cauteloso al respecto, dando pasos cual gato, acercándose con cada uno hasta que la distancia se redujo a medio metro.

" _ **Es ahora o nunca Toushiro"**_. Se dio ánimos.

Pero grande fue su sorpresa al encontrar a Rangiku, tendida y en posición fetal ¡totalmente dormida! Una sensación de querer estrangularla brotó de su ser.

— ¡Teniente Matsumoto!

La chica se sobresaltó ante el grito, no por el volumen del mismo, sino por la voz de quien profirió semejante grito. Y entonces supo que ese era su fin, el enano iba a matarla… Matsumoto Rangiku iba a ser congelada y después destruida en pedacitos, Hitsugaya iba a utilizar sus partes como hielo para sus bebidas.

— ¡Taicho!—su pastosa voz no evitó que su llamado cantarín se perdiera. Aunque a decir verdad éste nunca surtía efecto cuando de Hitsugaya se trataba. Un punto menos a su favor.

— ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió aquí Matsumoto? Te dejé a cargo de todo y mira el lugar—la reprendió. Lo merecía, el capitán era demasiado indulgente con ella.

La Shinigami no comprendió lo que su capitán decía, al menos no lo hizo sino hasta que salió de su improvisado escondite. Su rostro languideció ante el panorama nada favorable que se presentaba ante sus ojos. Y su mirada voló en dirección a donde antes se encontraba, Hitsugaya la imitó.

—Fue él—acusó Rangiku, señalando con el dedo al culpable e inflando las mejillas cual chiquilla.

Otro gruñido se esparció por la habitación, lo que el pequeño peliblanco identificó como un ronquido.

¿El culpable? Kenji Kurosaki. Quien por cierto dormía plácidamente en el maltrecho espacio, ajeno a todo.

— ¿Y qué hace el hijo de Kurosaki aquí?

—Rukia-chan e Ichigo-kun asistirían a una aburrida reunión de nobles así que me dejaron a cargo del pequeño—lo que Hitsugaya no sabía era que fue la propia Rangiku quien se ofreció a cuidar al pequeño, detalles más, detalles menos y no es como si eso cambiara en algo el resultado de todo eso.

Sí, definitivamente las ganas de tomar a Matsumoto por el cuello y zarandearla se precipitaron al exterior. Pero ante todo no podía hacerlo, era un capitán y Rangiku una mujer.

—Bien, entonces ya que eres tan voluntariosa Matsumoto—comenzó el peliblanco—tú te encargaras de limpiar esta oficina, rehacer los informes, catalogarlos y archivarlos—dictaminó con un aura oscura rodeándolo, su sonrisa se torció levemente elevando su labio hacia un lado.

 _ **Demasiado**_. Fue el pensamiento que atravesó la mente de Rangiku. ¡Eso era explotación laboral!

—Pero Taicho—lloriqueó. El sueño ahora se desvaneció de su ser.

—He dicho—y dando el tema por zanjado, Hitsugaya enfiló hacia la puerta, pero no sin antes voltear la mirada y dirigirle unas últimas palabras a su teniente—y por cierto, creo que deberías limpiarte la mejilla y la frente—a pesar de su aspecto estoico, Toushiro no pudo evitar que una imperceptible sonrisa tirara de sus labios. Fue todo y abandonó la sala.

Rangiku se llevó la palma de la mano hasta la mejilla, la sensación era pegajosa pero no era saliva lo que manchaba su rostro. Abrió uno de los cajones del escritorio para rebuscar hasta encontrar un pequeño espejo, el secreto culposo del capitán cuando se trataba de su platinado cabello. Lo tomó y se miró en él.

Un chillido escapó de sus labios al ver lo que tenía en la mejilla y en la mayor parte de su cara. Figuras de animales aparentemente sin forma alguna, un oso o un conejo, tal vez ambos; no lo sabía, pero lo que sí sabía es a quien pertenecían esos dibujos. Su mirada acusadora voló hasta el pequeño de cabellera naranja que yacía debajo del escritorio.

—Kenji-kun mi rostro—se lamentó.

Nota mental. No dejar colores al alcance del pequeño o en su defecto, tener una dotación interminable de hojas blancas.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Han pasado 84 años. Lo sé no tengo perdón de Aizen, que diga del rey espiritual XD un lo siento ¿basta? ¿No? Bueno u.u lo intenté.**

 **Una disculpa para los que leen esta historia, de verdad mis tiempos de actualización varían demasiado cuando el demonio de la pereza ataca** _ **¡digo!**_ **Cuando la inspiración te abandona. Poco a poco estoy recuperando mi interés por el IR así que las historias retoman su curso.**

 **Agradezco a las personas que me han dejado un lindo review.**

 **Zeilyinn:**

 _¡Gracias! Kenji es mi preferido de todos los hijos IR que he hecho (un total de 4) me agrada la idea de una mezcla intermedia entre ambos. El orgullo de la pobre Taicho se está poniendo a prueba por el joven, eso es seguro… sus motivos tal vez ya los pueden sospechar o tal vez aun falta un poco para saber con exactitud, pero de que se trae algo contra Rukia eso es seguro y parece que no solo con ella._

 _El canon se puede ir muy a la china. Aunque sí aclaro que no quiero meterme en nada que tenga que ver con el oscuro destino que Yhwach les prometió, quiero algo sencillo y blanco para este fic y puede que un poco de humor también. Yo no sé de cuáles se fumó Tite pero prefiero esto mil veces a lo que nos dio y me vale si me llaman ardida por eso, es el mantra de los IH que ya hasta me lo sé de memoria._

 _ **Sole:**_

 _Jajaja tus dosis de drama siempre la tienes a mano no te hagas, ese capítulo fue más dulce que cuando la hice casi vomité arcoíris mientras escribía._

 _Pues golpearlo libremente tal vez no pero al menos él la está poniendo a prueba. Tu duda pudo resolverse en este capítulo con la parte final. De todas maneras el Oc no es un villano como tal ¡ni pensarlo! Es otro Brayan aullando a la luna XD jajajaja ok no, pero ya sabrás de qué va su papel en cuanto avance esta cosa ¡sí aunque lo dudes! Y sé que aún te debo capítulo del otro fic (la culpa es grande por cierto)._

 _¡Deja a mi niño en paz! Tenías que sacar el tema del crecimiento en las almas, tu vieja confiable 7-7 en mi defensa Tite tampoco dio explicaciones así que chupa limón sole XD jajajaja ok ya veremos qué me saco de la manga solo no me presiones. Y no uses excusas conmigo, ya lo sabía 7-7 me dueles… pero recuerdo que tampoco he acabado el tuyo y se me pasan las ganas de sermonearte ewe_

 _Tu Ichirukimétro se estropeó y llegó a 5 de ahí no ha subido XD y con Kon no te preocupes es de cajón como Isshin en los fics. Voy a torturarlo un poco pero sobrevivirá, no sé tal vez haga extras con él alborotando la sociedad de almas mientras nadie lo ve… hay infinidad de posibilidades._

 _ **Hichigoshirosaki0:**_

 _Son mis desvaríos descuida. Igual para mí todo murió con Yhwach o en su caso implementando medidas muy fumadas hubiese optado por algún sello en su cuerpo, no leí la novela por obvias razones pero alcancé a ver en los spoilers sobre el cuerpo de Yhwach, no sé, suponiendo que el cuerpo siguiera ahí hubiesen aplicado algo que bloqueara completamente los poderes residuales aunque no me hagas mucho caso la coca-cola hace cosas en mi mente XD aún así gracias por leer mi historia y hasta la próxima._

 _ **Yoli:**_

 _De hecho Kaito tiene un pequeño propósito en este fic que directamente tiene que ver con Rukia. Mi fic para pasar el rato XD pos pa´que te digo que no si sí jajajaja y como dato extra, culpa a Bones de esta cosa rara que estoy escribiendo 7u7_

No niego que me encanta verlos juntos y más con Kenji, lo amo es mi Oc preferido de los que he hecho. Kenji es vida y amors 7w7

 _ **Diana carolina:**_ _¿Qué tal chica? Gracias a ti por leer esta historia._

 _ **L3oon:**_

 _Tardo siglos pero no la abandono y pido disculpas por ello_ _el McTrio de la familia Kurosaki, tampoco me resisto a eso lo admito. No prometo nada con el dibujo, honestamente dibujar no es lo mío, Ichigo me sale fatal y de la Taicho no se hable, me gustaría pedirle a alguien que hiciera un dibujo de ellos pero aun no sé ¡sí sería súper alucinante!_

 _Tu comentario es bien recibido ;) "encantó" a mí también se me pegan algunas expresiones de amigos así que te comprendo… muchas gracias por leer el fic._

 _ **Seydi Sinai:**_ _aquí está la continuación chica espero lo disfrutaras y pido disculpas por mi prolongada ausencia._

 _ **Natsumi (Vero):**_

 _Esa faceta del freso también me encanta, aprovechando su nobleza con los niños y poniéndolo así con su hijo hace que me dé algo que no sé cómo explicar, puede ser despreocupado en algunos asuntos pero al mismo tiempo creo que es un padre que toma enserio sus responsabilidades cuando la situación lo amerita. Ejem coffcoffnocomolomostróTitealfinalcoffcoff_

 _Y entrando al terreno paternal, la versión más fiable que tengo del freso es esa. No tengo nada personal con Kazui pero incluso en ese caso Ichigo es un buen padre *se va a lavar la boca y los dedos con cloro y acido) *_ _ **Aizen perdóname porque he blasfemado**_ _* Rukia despreocupada tampoco cuaja para mí aunque siendo el reciclado de senna pues 7-7_

 _Demasiado engreído diría yo, y de hecho ahí arriba he aclarado que la Taicho no leyó su expediente por lo que la noticia le tomó por sorpresa. Por cierto no odies tanto a Kaito, tiene sus pequeños motivos._

 _Yo también los amo así, puede que sean un matrimonio pero no pierden completamente sus esencias. Es decir, no es como si de repente se volvieran melosos y demostraran amor en el aire ¡por favor! Incluso en una relación de pareja creo que ambos seguirían siendo amigos y al mismo tiempo tener sentimientos más fuertes, las bromas y algunos golpes en su devenir y definitivamente Ichigo siendo un Shinigami es la mejor apuesta. Que si es teniente y no capitán, bueno incluso si se le ofreciera tal puesto el freso podría rechazarla no por carecer de habilidades sino más que nada por humildad. Aun creo en esa parte de Ichigo._

 _Nos leemos en la próxima._

…

 _ **Aceptaré los tomatazos ¡venga ya!*se va corriendo***_

 _ **De nuevo pido mil disculpas por la demora y no me cansaré de repetirlo. Chicas (no sé si algún chico lee esto pero bueno) ¡he vuelto a las andadas IR! Jajajaja ok no tan así, pero algo de eso y quiero decir que todo fue gracias a un fic llamado "Again" tal vez ya lo habrán leído tal vez no, y si no lo han hecho les invito a hacerlo, sé que no se van a arrepentir, cuando la leí me quedé con cara de "Wow" es una mezcla perfecta de todas las sagas en una sola trama y de verdad mis felicitaciones a la autora (que no recuerdo el nombre XD mi memoria de pez lo siento) al leer eso mis esperanzas volvieron y fue que me animé a retomar los proyectos que tenía pendientes… no los abandonaré de eso pueden estar seguras pero toma mucho tiempo encontrar el hilo de mis historias, ésta por ejemplo estaba contemplada para tres capítulos nada más con una trama muy sencilla pero por lo visto abarcara unos tres capítulos más pues necesito mostrar qué ha sido de los demás en ese lapso de tiempo tras la guerra, será breve pero se harán referencias a ellos.**_

 **Bien creo que no me queda más que despedirme y decir "hasta la próxima"… "he dicho esto tantas veces" *inserta meme de Trivago* XD jajaja nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo, en 84 años chicas, cuídense.**

 _ **¡Oh si! Un PD antes de irme… planeo cambiarle el nombre a mi cuenta, ciertamente el actual no me agrada mucho, aun estoy pensando en opciones pero hasta ahora la que es más factible es Yoari, de todas maneras solo quería avisar. Ahora sí… adiós.**_


End file.
